Disaster
by DennyTribal
Summary: The Regeneration group is exploring a new cave. However it all ends in disaster. Contains angst as it's my first angst story.


**I'm back with a lil one shot story. This has been circling through my head for days now. Bad or Good. I just had to write it!**

**Warning: Contains spoilers from tos 1. And this is a story were Kratos never goes to .. ur.. ..tha planet with da angels.. xD... I have bad memory ok? :c As well as my grammar and spelling aren't the best.**

**Also some slight, SheenaxZelos.. And angst and sadness. So yeah. You've been warned.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Summary: The group of Regeneration explores a new cave. However the whole trip ends in disaster.**

**Edit: Corrected some spellings.**

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we're here again." Lloyd sighed looking at Genis who walked beside him. Genis shrugged his shoulder. He didn't know either.<p>

Genis's big sister Raine had heard about a new cave, found by some people from Sybak. As the ruin maniac that she was, she of coursed wanted to see this. However she had dragged along the whole regeneration group as well as Kratos which Lloyd had asked if he could come too. Kratos was Lloyd's real father. However Lloyd still didn't call him dad or father but Lloyd did want to spend some time with him. To make up for all the years they had missed as father and son.

"This. Is. MARVELOUS!" Raine exclaimed. Her eyes nailed the cave walls in amazement. Genis face palmed as his cheeks turned redder then a tomato. He was really ashamed of her sometimes.

"She may be a beauty but she scares even me sometimes.." Zelos spoke quietly to Sheena who had to agree with him for once.

"Mr Kratos?" Colette asked happy as she always was. "Do you have anything you're afraid of?" She continued with a bright smile.

Lloyd walked quickly close to his dad dying to hear what he was afraid of. Kratos never seemed to be afraid of anything. Kratos sighed as he thought about what to answer. Was he even afraid of anything? Well there were some things that even he didn't like. Tomatoes for starters however he just disliked them. He wasn't scared of them.

"Come on! Tell us!" Lloyd begged.

"Fine...The only thing that scares me was your mother when she was carrying you. Her mood swings was horrible." Kratos remembered how chairs, books, you name it, flew all over the place. And he was usually the target for the things to land on. Nine months of pure evil...

"Your mom sounds aggressive..." Genis laughed nervously.

"Woman's tend to get irritated and more violent when they carry a child because of the hormones." Regal spoke as everyone jumped in surprise – except Kratos – who had heard Regal coming thanks to his angel abilities.

"Regal don't scare us like that!" Lloyd yelled as he finally had come back to his senses.

"I'm sorry." Regal chuckled.

"It's a shame Presea couldn't join us." Genis sighed sadly.

"Well she had promise Altessa to help him today." Lloyd spoke as he placed his hands behind his head. "I think we should hurry up a little or we'll lose sight of the others." Lloyd continued as he watched Raine, Zelos and Sheena getting further away from them.

They party continued their trip further inside the cave. Raine stopped at some pointes taking samples from the cave. They had even found some flowers growing in there. But after a while they all became hungry.

"Raine, I think we should eat something." Sheena spoke as her stomach screamed for food. Everyone agreed to stop. Also that they were going to head back after the meal.

"Regal you're an amazing cook!" Sheena exclaimed as she tasted Regals curry.

"If you want my beloved hunnie, I can make some of Zelos's special curry when we get ba-" Zelos got hit in his stomach by Sheena's elbow. The Chosen of Tethe'alla coughed as the impact had been made. Though he wouldn't stop.

"I didn't hit you that bad!" Sheena scolded.

"I think he's choking." Kratos mumbled taking a spoon of curry into his mouth.

"Someone do something!" Lloyd yelled as he watched Zelos turning blue.

Regal hurried over to the redhead's side. He put his arms around Zelos's waist. He pushed his arms towards him pushing Zelos's stomach in and out in the process. to make Zelos throw up whatever he had stuck in his throat.

And soon it came out.

"It seems you had swallowed a fish bone." Regal spoke as he watched the tiny little bone lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry Zelos." Sheena spoke as a tear fell down. Zelos quickly embraced her.

"Don't cry now hunnie. I'm all right." He spoke as he tried to kiss her. Sheena however glared angrily at him before stomping her foot on his. "OW!" Zelos cried out jumping up and down on one leg.

"Stupid Chosen." Sheena mumbled.

Lloyd watched the two. He could have sworn he saw a sparkles and a sunset when Zelos had embraced Sheena. He would never understand what those two's relationship was though. Lloyd sighed as he turned his attention to his sandwich. He took a small bite chewing it slowly.

He had gotten quite scared when Zelos had almost choked to death.

"Is there anything wrong Lloyd?" Kratos asked as he put his now eaten bowl of curry on the cave floor.

"I'm fine." Lloyd answered still facing his sandwich.

"Don't lie. I can sense there's something wrong." Kratos spoke in a fatherly tone. Lloyd wasn't surprised. Kratos was his father after all.

"I just.. Got so scared.. " Lloyd mumbled.

"I see. But you're right to be scared. It was someone's life after all."

"But you seemed so calm. Like nothing was going on."

"That's because I knew he wouldn't die. I saw that Regal were going to help him."

"We're going now." Genis spoke as he picked his stuff together. Lloyd quickly ate up his food.

The group began going back. They were all tired and couldn't wait to get to their warm beds back at the inn.

"Professor!" Colette spoke as she suddenly stopped.

"Is there something wrong Colette?" Raine asked stopping.

"I can hear something. Like something smashing with each other. It seems it's coming closer."

Kratos could also feel it. The ground began shaking violently.

"It's a rockslide!" Kratos yelled but it was too late. Before they knew rocks were everywhere.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

"What happend?" Genis moaned as he looked around. A giant wall of stone separated the cave now.

His leg hurt really bad as he tried to stand up. It was stuck under a giant stone.

"Genis!" Raines yelled as she tried to get clear of the dust from the rockslide. She found her brother on the ground crying.

"It hurts!" He yelled, the shock kicking in.

"Raine, Genis! We've found Colette!" Regal called. Zelos and Sheena stood behind him scanning the area for the others. Colette was also trying to find the two half elves.

"They're over there!" Colette spoke as she saw shadows of the two.

The four of them hurried to their side. Regal and Zelos pushed the stone away from Genis's leg. Raine embraced him trying to calm him down as the half elf boy cried in pain.

"Are any other hurt beside Genis's?" Regal asked concerned.

"Nah just a cut and some bruises here and there."

"Same here. Also Colette is fine as well." Sheena spoke scanning Colette.

"I'm fine as well." Raine spoke.

"Um guys? Where's bud and Kratos?" Zelos asked as he noticed that they weren't found yet.

"I'll go look for them. Colette could you help me?" Sheena asked. Colette nodded worried. Zelos helped.

After twenty minutes or so they all came back but no one had found them.

"Don't tell me they're stuck on the other side of the wall." Raines spoke worried as she turned her attention to the rock wall.

"I'm afraid that either they're crushed under the wall or they're on the other side." Regal spoke nervously as he was facing the wall.

"No. He can't be.." Sheena spoke trying to keep her tears inside. "No.. Not Lloyd! He wouldn't die like that!" She yelled crying.

"Sheena.." Zelos spoke as he hugged her.

For once he didn't get slapped for it. Instead Sheena buried her head into his chest crying even more. The red head silently let her cry in his arms as he brushed her hair with his hand.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

"Nghn..." Kratos slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. _What __happened__? _He thought for himself as he scanned the area. A giant wall of rocks separated the cave.

"I remember... We got hit by rockslide.." Kratos felt weak and tired. His judgment outfit was no longer all white. Blood had covered it in red stains. His own blood.

He had a large cut in his stomach. A sharp rock must have hit him there. His arms were covered in bruises and small cuts and his head hurt like mad. Even there was blood running from a cut on his forehead. However he didn't care about that. Where was Lloyd?

"Lloyd!" He tried shouting however his voice barely made any sound. "Lloyd where are you?" He wheezed trying to get his voice to cooperate with him.

"Kratos! Lloyd! Where are you! " The other shouted from the other side.

"We're here!" Kratos tried his best to shout. However it seemed Colette had thankfully heard him as Regal shouted that they would get some help.

Kratos focused on finding Lloyd. He dragged himself around the rocky area desperately trying to find his son. Even though his stomach cut hurt like mad as he moved around.

"Lloyd!" He exclaimed as he saw a red glove.

As he got closer he saw Lloyd lying on the ground. Rocks had crushed his back to feet. The boy opened his eyes slowly as Kratos approached him.

"K-Kratos." He spoke crying. The pain was too much for the teen to handle.

"I'll get you out of there." Kratos spoke calmly as he pushed the rocks away from his son. Luckily they weren't big ones but it was enough to break a lot of bones in the body if they hit pretty hard.

"Can you stand?" He asked as the last rock got out of the way. His voice was now a bit better.

"I can't feel my legs." Lloyd spoke scared.

Kratos took a good grip on his son's jacket and pulled him away and towards the wall were Kratos had woken up before. He placed Lloyd onto his lap when he sat down leaning on the wall exhausted. Lloyd leaned his head on Kratos's chest crying again.

"Lloyd. Calm down. They've gone to get help." Kratos spoke calmly as he tried comforting the boy the best he could.

"I'm scared!"

"I'm here." Kratos embraced his son rubbing his hand on Lloyds back.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

An hour or so had passed and they both were still trapped. Lloyd had stopped crying and was now sitting silently in his father lap.

"Dad...?" Lloyd asked suddenly.

"Y-yes?" Kratos asked a bit shocked over the "dad" thing.

"Can you tell me something about mom. Like how she was as a person?"

"I've already told you. 100 times if I recall." The man chuckled.

"But tell me again. I like when you talk about mom." Lloyd smiled. Kratos sighed in defeat.

"Well. Anna was a very kind woman. A loving mother as well. She loved you more than anything." Kratos smiled. "She was very brave too. If she saw you know she would be really proud. I'm sure of it. She was a good cook too. And stubborn like you."

"Tell me something that happened to mom. Something fun!" Lloyd spoke smiling even more. Kratos wondered if the trauma made the boy seem much younger in his behavior.

"Lloyd.." Kratos mumbled as he sighed. "Well she did try giving Noishe a bath once. You were about two years old when it happened." Kratos laughed as he remembered the disaster. **(1)**

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

"_Stay still you stupid dog!" Anna growled towards Noishe who tried his best to get out of the bath __tub__._

"_Noise don __like water!" Lloyd laughed sitting beside his mother._

"_Well Noishe needs a bath. He can't go all muddy." Anna spoke as she poured shampoo on Noishe who tried jumping out from the __tub__._

_But Anna was __determined__ to give him a bath. She held him down with a__ll her __strength__ as she shampooed him from head to tail. Noishe whined __desperately__._

"_Now to get the shampoo out of your f-" Noishe __shake__ his whole body so that __shampoo__ flew all over the place. Anna had water and shampoo all over herself. Lloyd laughed as __he saw his mom glare at Noishe. "Noishe!" She growled. Lloyd laughed so much he fell down on the ground._

"_Come here with you!" Anna laughed as she scooped up Lloyd in her arms and put him straight into the __tub__._

_Noishe became frozen solid as the little__ human now sat in the t__ub silently due to shock. Since Noishe had made almost all the water __disappear__ it only went to Lloyd__s stomach as he sat down. The dog__ sniffed him carefully. Lloyd turned his head around facing Noishe before crying real loud as the sh__ock faded away._

"_Anna what __happened__?" Kratos asked shocked as he saw the scene._

_Ll__oyd was crying sitting in the t__ub, while Anna was covered in shampoo. Noishe tried __desperately__ to get Lloyd to stop crying by licking him in the face. However this only ups__et the boy more._

"_Noishe had to take a bath. And well Lloyd thought it was so fun so I put him there as__well. However I don't think he liked it so much." Anna laughed as Kratos scooped Lloyd up in his arms._

_Lloyd gl__ared at his mom before he __buried__ his he__ad into his dad's chest crying even more.. Noishe saw this as a chance to escape. However Anna noticed it a__ swell as she lunged __hersel__f__ onto Noishe._

"_You are not going to cover the whole house in shampoo on my watch." She scolded Noishe as she wrestled wit__h him. Kratos just stared at them. Not knowing if he should laugh at the scene or scold them._

_O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O_

"_Anna why didn't you just let him ju__mp in the lake when we passed it yesterday on our walk?" __Kratos asked some minutes later__ when Anna had finally won over Noishe who was now laying on the kitchen floor all new clean._

"_That wouldn't make the smell go away. Besides we might not be able to __give him bath now and then. So it's good if he could get himself a really good bath once in a while." Noishe whined sadly when he heard that there were going to be more baths._

"_Mommy is mean." Lloyd spoke as he glared at his mother from his dad's lap._

"_Well would mommy be so mean if she gave Lloyd an ice cream?" Anna smiled as her sons face lit up with a big smile._

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

"That explains Noishe hatred for shampoo." Lloyd smiled.

"Noishe was scarred for life after that." Kratos chuckled.

"I would be so too if someone wrestled me down in a bath tub forcing me to take a bath with shampoo and everything." Lloyd laughed back.

"Well you cried instead. Well at least when you were the only one having to bath. You cried so much that I often had to take a bath with you to make you stop."

"Well it's unfair that I had to bath and not you."

"Can't disagree on that." Kratos replied smiling.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

Kratos felt how his body became even more frozen now as well as his arms and legs became numb. He had lost a lot of blood after all. Though he noticed Lloyd was also getting worse. Time to time he began coughing and his body began shaking. The boy closed his eye time to time because of how tired he was.

"Dad.. Aren't they here yet?" Lloyd whispered since he couldn't talk higher.

"I don't know. They've been gone for a long time." Kratos whispered back.

"Do.. you think.. mom will... come and... get us?" Lloyd panted heavily.

"...As the look of it, I suppose she would come at least for you. I don't know if I deserve a place in heaven after all I did." Kratos replied.

"Don't talk.. like that.. I'm sure.. she'll get.. you too..." Lloyd spoke trying to cheer his father up.

Kratos smiled as a reply.

"I'm.. glad..to have..you as... my father." Lloyd smiled as he slowly closed his eyes. Some tears slowly fell down from his eyes but it was happy tears.

Kratos felt how his son's breathing stopped. How his body became lifeless in his arms. How his skin became pale and lips turned blue. He was gone.

"Thank you Lloyd." Kratos whispered as he leaned his head on the cold wall. Feeling how he wanted to sleep. The tiredness took over his body as he fell into a deep slumber.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

"The soldiers are coming back!" Colette shouted as she saw them through the window.

Everyone – except Genis who was in the hospital with Raine – rushed outside. However they saw that the soldiers were carrying two boards – both with a white sheet over covering whatever was under it.

"It can't be them right? They might have found somebody else right?" Sheena spoke nervously.

No one answered her. They hoped as well that it wasn't Kratos and Lloyd under the sheets. But it was likely them.

"Could any of you come and see if these are you friends you spoke of?" One of the soldiers spoke.

"I'll do it." Zelos sttod up. With heavy steps he followed the soldiers to the mortuary.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

The soldiers told Zelos to wait in another room as they made some preparation. When he got called in he saw that they had uncovered the bodies' faces. It didn't take Zelos long before he screamed. He screamed and cried. His best friend laid there. Right in front of him. Lifeless.

It took Zelos several minutes before he calmed down. His body was shaking like mad and tears continued dripping down his face.

"I'm sorry Sir." One of the soldiers spoke. "I know it's hard but could you please tell us their names?"

"The young one... is.. Lloyd Irving Aurion.. And the other one.. is his father. Kratos Aurion.." Zelos spoke once again bursting out in tears.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

"Zelos!" Zelos was met by worried eyes as he entered the hospital where they would wait for him.

"Was it as we thought?" Regal asked.

"It was them.. Both of them..." Zelos spoke as more tears fell down.

"Oh no." Colette spoke before she ended up crying.

"At least... They died happily... " Zelos remembered the smiles on their lips.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

"_Dad who's that?" Lloyd spoke as he watched the __figure getting closer to them. He could see his lifeless body behind him as__well as Kratos'._

"_I don't know." Kratos replied._

"_I've been waiting for you." The figure spoke._

"_A-anna!" Kratos exclaimed as the brown haired woman hugged him._

"_I've missed __you so__ much!" Anna spoke as she let__ go of her husband. She turned around walking towards Lloyd. She embraced him in a tight __hug. "You've__ grown up to __a __fine young man." She spoke smiling. Lloyd smiled back with a little blush._

"_Thanks mom." He looked at __his father. " I told you she was going to come and get us." Lloyd smiled before closing his eyes. He fell asleep in his __mother's__ arms. When he would wake up he would be in a much better place. Together with his father and mother._

* * *

><p>"<strong>dies" I srsly felt like a bad guy writing this :'c But it had to be written. This is the first time I've tried writing something sad. So it might not be so heart breaking after all. But I'm quite happy with it. <strong>

**(1) Did anyone notice the pun? XD As I was correcting this I just saw it XD**

**Poor Zelos. I was so mean to him. But someone had to do it. :(**

**Anyway. Review if you want. :)**

**/DennyTribal/**


End file.
